The Wolf in Sheep's clothes
by msneko7
Summary: We all love Sam, but he isn't the same little bunny boy he was at the start. Slightly au-ish, loosely based of the Yandere High Fan Animation. Contains Dark!Sam, gore, blood, swearing etc, etc.


A/N: This is slightly an AU. It is loosely based of the Wolf In Sheep's Clothing fan video. Its awesome, check it out. Some exaggerations, may contain little bits of the characters being OOC. T for blood and gore and Dark! Sam's mouth and the swears of the vIcTiMs. HahAhaHahA. jk. sorta. Also note I don't hate Sam, I just don't think he's the same little bunny he was at the start. Dangerous stuff has gone down at this place.

The other students were sick of Sam. Excluding a few of course. The annoying rabbit boy who could go from crying to laughing at a moment's notice. He almost killed a boy because the boy wasn't his best friend. The said best friend had been recovering in a hospital after Sam had stabbed him. He had stabbed him because the best friend had beaten him at a challenge. But other times he helped the police fight the local gangs. He was that bipolar. It wasn't his fault that a malevolent spirit possessed him. Sometimes he was a rabbit. Other times he was a wolf. But the teachers didn't let them tell Sam what he did to others. Because Sam was destined to be great or whatever crap. How can someone be great if they are this unstable? But, no. They could not talk about. Not at all.

(This is about you)

Beware beware, be skeptical

The smiles, the smiles, the painted gold

Deceit so natural

But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning

Ba ba black sheep, have you any soul?

No sir, by the way what the hell are morals?

Jack be nimble, Jack be quick Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks

So could you…

Tell me how you're sleeping easy, how you're only thinking of yourself

Show me, how you justify-y, telling all your lies like second nature

Listen, mark my words one day (one day) you will pay, you will pay

Karma's gonna come collect your debt!

Aware, aware you stalk your prey with criminal mentality

You sink your teeth into the people you depend on; infecting everyone you're quite the problem

Fee fi fo fum, better run and hide, I smell the blood of a petty little coward

Jack be lethal, Jack be slick, Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch

So could you…

Tell me how you're sleeping easy, how you're only thinking of yourself

Show me, how you justify-y, telling all your lies like second nature

Listen, mark my words one day (one day) you will pay, you will pay

Karma's gonna come collect your debt!

Maybe you'll change

Abandon all your wicked ways

Make amend and start anew again

Maybe you'll see, all the wrongs you did to me

And start all over, start all over

(ha ha, who am I kidding? Now let's not get overzealous here,

you've always been a huge piece of shit.

If I could kill you I would, but it's frowned upon in all 50 states.

Having said that, burn in hell… ha ha ha ha ha)

So tell me how you're sleeping easy, how you're only thinking of yourself

Show me, how you justify-y, telling all your lies like second nature

Listen, mark my words one day (one day) you will pay, you will pay

Karma's gonna come collect your debt!

Karma's gonna come collect your debt!

(oh, oh, oh)

Karma's gonna come collect your debt

There was no convincing Yuki or Invader that Sam wasn't a saint. JTS was dead. J they had know idea where his loyalties lay. Taurtis and Grian, they expected were afraid of that other side but were great friends with the God version of Sam and refused to distance themselves. Ellen said it herself. "Don't let him taint your karma".

The extent to which Yuki would do things for Sam was scary. She would kill for her boyfriend. Her bloody knife was testimony to the fact. Why did every girl at this school have a fricking knife. Was she completely oblivious to the other side of her boyfriend? The side that pushed his friends into a demonic snowman's mouth, that threatened a girl and her mother. Was it because Yuki herself was as sinful as that other side. Or was she that stupid? It could be either. She still spells his name Sehm.

They knew that he wasn't all evil. He defeated the evil snowman with Dom. He defeated the Yakuza. He helped the police. But he also poisoned Sookie. He was normally a good guy. But reality changes a person. No matter how smart, no matter how brave, no matter either, how brave. So far there has been only large outburst, with smaller ones here then. But no one could predict when he would snap again.


End file.
